The Exchange Student
by I want to be a weasley
Summary: This is a next generation fan fic in Lily's POV. In her third year, exchange students from all over the wizarding world come to Hogwarts. Adventure ensues. Takes place in 2021. Rated K plus because I'm not exactly sure what'll happen during the story, but there will probably be things worthy of a K plus. Just saying.


**A/N: Hi guys! Here is the start of my newest fan fiction, it's a next gen fic, with Lily, Hugo, James, Albus, and all the rest of the Weasleys and Potters. So please review, and there is an OC in this although it is in Lily's POV. Disclaimer: everything you recognize belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. **

**-i want to be a weasley**

I sit on the Hogwarts Express, surrounded by my family. There's me, Albus, Hugo, Rose, Louis, Roxanne, Dominique, and Lucy. In the compartment behind us is Fred, Molly, Lorcan, and Lysander. James is with the prefects, on account of him being the Head Boy. I still don't understand why he's the Head Boy, when he gets detention every week, and is the school's number one troublemaker. Dad says it runs in the family. I say it's nuts.

"So Lily, what new classes are you taking this year?" Rose asks me.

"Ancient Runes, Care of Magical Creatures, Arithmancy, and Muggle Studies," I answer.

"Thank Merlin you took my advice not to take Divination, gosh, it's terrible," Albus complains.

"Then why don't you quit?" Louis asks.

"Aunt Hermione said I need to get as many OWLs as I can," Albus answers.

"Y'know, even _she _quit Divination in third year," Hugo tells Albus.

We all laugh.

"Wait, Lily," Roxanne asks me, "how are you taking four classes, you're only supposed to take three?"

"Are you using a time-turner?" Rose asks.

"Maybe," I say suspiciously.

"Come on, show us," Lucy asks.

I take out a necklace with an hourglass.

"Woah!" Dominique exclaims.

"You can't tell anyone," I tell them, "I'm only allowed to tell you guys."

"Okay. Your secret is safe with us." Rose jokes

~oOo~

I feel ravenous by the time I get to Hogwarts. It's like I never ate the Chocolate Frogs and Pumpkin Pasties on the train. I watch the Sorting, but before we eat, Professor McGonagall, the headmistress, comes up to make a speech.

"Now before you all stuff yourselves, I have an announcement to make. Hogwarts is taking in some exchange students from other wizarding schools around the world. The students who are coming here will be staying until they graduate in seventh year. Last year, we got a list of students in fourth year who would like to go and exchange with another school. Right now, Brianna Bones is in France, Michael Smith is in Japan, Carrie MacMillan is in Brazil, Michelle Thomas is in South Africa, Ella Chang is in the United States of America, and Joseph Corner is in India. But now we must meet the students that are coming here,"

A line of students comes out and stands in front of the staff table .

"So, here are our new students! Henri Abadie from France! Chouko Hashimoto from Japan! Gabriel Santos from Brazil! Abrahem Smith from South Africa! Jessica Daly from the United States of America! And Indra Chahal from India! Now we will have to sort these new students into one of the houses of Hogwarts. How about Henri goes first."

Henri goes into Ravenclaw.

Chouko goes into Gryffindor.

Gabriel goes into Slytherin.

Abrahem goes into Hufflepuff.

Jessica goes into Gryffindor.

Indra goes into Ravenclaw.

The girl, Jessica, from the U.S. sits next to me. I look her over. She is around my height, with light ginger hair, blue eyes, and a light sprinkling of freckles covering her nose. She is wearing Hogwarts robes.

"What year are you in?" she asks me as the food arrives.

"Third," I answer after swallowing a large mouthful of steak.

"Me too," she says, "I'm Jessica."

"Lily." I tell her.

"Well I guess we better talk later, cause I'm hungry," she says, and digs into to the feast.

~oOo~

I lead Jessica to the Gryffindor common room, and say the password James told me.

"Codswallop."

Jessica and I take seats in front of the fire, surrounded by the other Gryffindors.

"This place is so cool!" she tells me. I laugh.

"So do you have any siblings?" she asks me

"That's my brother Albus, he's in fifth year, my brother James is head boy so he's in the head boy dorm, my cousin Hugo is over there, he's in our year, over there is my cousin Rose, she's fifth year, That's my cousin Louis, he's in sixth year, so are my cousins Roxanne and Lucy, over there, and Fred, my cousin over there, is in seventh year, and my cousin Dominique over there is in fifth year, and over there, my cousin Molly is in seventh year. I'm the youngest."

"Wait, James, Albus...What's your last name?" Jessica asks.

"Potter. I'm Lily Potter," I answer.

"Wait, Potter! Oh my gosh, is your dad Harry Potter? That is so cool! My aunt was on the Wizards United Union when he did a press conference for them in New York City!" Jessica exclaims.

"Calm down. He's going to do a lecture for us sometime in Defense Against the Dark Arts. Now, c'mon, wanna see our dorm?"

I lead Jessica up the stairs and to the door that reads, _Third Years_. I open it up, and am surprised to see five beds inside, instead of the usual four.

"That's your bed I guess," I point to one near the far window, "that's mine, that's Alice Longbottom's, the herbology teacher's daughter, that's Michelle Meyer's bed, and that's Leslie-Laura Peterson's bed. Alice and I are best friends. Michelle and Leslie-Laura are fine, they're just, well, a bit annoying. So do you want to be friends with Alice and I? I mean I guess we already are friends, but I'm just gonna ask anyway. So, do you?"

"Totally," Jessica answers and grins.


End file.
